


Bullet Proof

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue knows everyone fears the Cheerio Uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous (also a Blangst Prompt of the Day): Prompt: Blaine’s dad doesn’t like that he’s a cheerleader. Sue notices bruises on Blaine at Cheerios practice one day.

Sue did not have a soft spot for anyone.

Nope.

Not at all.

Some students she…tolerated more than others.

Porcelain was one of those students. When he first came to the school he was a closeted (barely), scared little kitten who seemed to want to crawl under the radar until he graduated. Then, he changed. He came out as gay, stood tall and proud, and started letting himself get heard.

So, Sue grabbed him to be on the Cheerios.

Maybe…just maybe…it was to give him a little more protection from the other students…

Then the boyfriend transferred.

It was almost insane how the opposite happened with Blaine. Kurt had blossomed and grown, achieving his dream and moving off to the bright lights of New York. Blaine lost the protection he once had and started trying to hide himself. When the Glee Club shut down after their spectacular loss Blaine had that wide eyed look of fear that looked just like Kurt’s when he was a freshman.

So, Sue grabbed him to be on the Cheerios.

Of course, it wasn’t because the poor boy was getting the bullying he had been free from for years. It was totally because the boy was small enough to eventually become a flyer.

Then the little inconsiderate pretty boy quit.

Sue wasn’t exactly proud of how she forced him back onto the Cheerios but she knew that the uniform was a shield against the lower species in the school who would gladly tear him down.

But also the flyer thing. Sue Sylvester doesn’t run a poor gay boy charity.

It was almost impressive how quickly Blaine took to being a cheerleader. He was quick and nimble, catching onto the routines easily and his determination to make them perfect was admirable.

After making sure that her newest Cheerio was adapting well Sue started to look a little closer. She would have thought the shadows that lingered behind his eyes following the breakup would have gone after a while but they didn’t leave, they changed.

The depression turned into something darker, something that looked like fear.

When Blaine started wearing his Cheerio jacket in the warmer weather she got suspicious.

“Fruity Pebbles!” She shouted through the microphone, making Blaine jerk his head around. “Take off that jacket before you drop from heat stroke and I make the other Cheerios use your body as a baton.”

“I’m actually kind of cold Coach,” Blaine gave an exaggerated shiver.

“Your funeral,” She shrugged, but kept a close watch.

After nearly a week of this ridiculous behavior she called Blaine into her office after practice. To make him sweat (like he wasn’t already in that jacket) Sue took her time getting there.

When she walked in, she paused and turned up the heat for a second before looking hard at Blaine. The teenager was facing away from her, sagging uncharacteristically in his chair. But what really caught her attention was the bruise peeking out from the collar of his shirt.

“Anderson!” She snapped and he jumped (slightly too high for just her saying his name). “Tell me why you insist on being difficult?”

“I’m not!” He shook his head, sweat beading on his forehead.

“It is ninety seven degrees, doesn’t bother me because my blood runs hot but clearly it bothers you,” Sue took a seat and Blaine shrugged.

“I’m fine.”

Sue pursed her lips and looked harder at him. The sweat running down his temples caught her attention as what looked like makeup began to smudge and run, revealing another bruise on his cheekbone.

“Take off your jacket Anderson,” His wide eyes shot up to meet hers.

“I’m…I’m okay,” He said in a soft voice and a nudge of worry hit the back of her mind.

“Anderson,” She said softly and he wrapped his arms around his middle. “Take off the jacket.”

With trembling fingers, Blaine unzipped his jacket and pulled it off.

His arms were littered with bruises and from the way he was hunched over she wouldn’t be surprised if they covered his stomach. Blaine’s eyes were locked on the floor and his back was stiff.

“Who was it?” Her voice was so gentle that Blaine’s eyes flickered up to hers. “Football team? Hockey team?”

The idea that the uniform didn’t protect him made her stomach clench.

“No,” He whispered.

“If you’re being bullied and beaten up you need to tell me,” Sue leaned forward on the desk. “I can go to Figgins with you and we will get them expelled.”

“It’s not…it’s not someone from school,” Blaine’s voice was so quiet she almost didn’t hear it.

Oh.

Oh.

“Blaine,” His eyes filled with tears. “I need to make sure I am understanding what you are saying. This didn’t happen at school?”

He shook his head.

“It happened at home?”

He nodded.

“Blaine, does your father hit you?”

After a long hesitation he nodded again, tears dotting the red fabric of his pants.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered.

“Don’t be sorry for that,” She stood up and walked to kneel in front of the teenager.

“He just…he hates that I’m gay,” Blaine squeezed his eyes tight. “And when I started coming home in a cheerleading uniform he just lost it. It’s been so much worse.”

“It’ll be okay,” Sue rubbed his back and Blaine launched himself at her, sobbing hard into her shoulder. “We’ll go talk to Figgins. You can stay with me until everything gets figured out.”

Maybe the Cheerio uniform was not the bullet proof shield she thought it was.


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a Sequel to ‘Bullet Proof’?

Sue has seen a lot of pathetic things in her life. 

Her Cheerios for one. 

Cheerio auditions.

Just…people in general.

Blaine Anderson curled up on her couch, covered in bruises and wearing too large pajamas took the cake. Ever since the police took his parents away and she signed the temporary guardian paperwork, he had been silent. He followed her into the home, whispered a thank you when she handed him a set of pajamas, and went right to bed. 

For the first time, Sue was seeing Blaine without his bright white acting smile. Somehow he looked smaller, younger, and weaker. He constantly had his shoulders pulled up like he was preparing for a blow. 

Sue knew how to deal with the Blaine Anderson, her head Cheerio. She had no idea how to deal with Blaine Anderson, child removed from his parents because of abuse.

He was a child too. The boy in front of her was broken and scared and it broke her heart. 

“Blaine,” she said softly, calling his name louder until he started awake. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “Am I in your way?”

“Not at all,” Sue shook her head. “I just wanted to see if you wanted breakfast.”

Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he nodded and followed her into the kitchen. “I’m really not a fan of protein shakes though.”

“Lucky for you we’re having pancakes,” Sue started pulling out ingredients and Blaine hovered in the background for a few minutes before offering to help in a small voice. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Sue glanced over to see Blaine spooning batter onto the pan and putting a few chocolate chips into the middle. “You’re not too bad of a cook.”

“I cooked mostly for myself,” he shrugged and a small smile across his face. “I also cooked a lot with Kurt.”

It was like a dam broke. His eyes filled with tears and his shoulders began to hitch. Without a word, he started flipping the pancakes and placing them on the plates. The only sound in the room was his shuddering breaths as he fought back sobs. 

“Sorry,” he choked out as he placed the plates on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“It’s fine. Cry it out if you need to,” he gave her a watery smile at that. “You’ve been through a lot.”

“Everyone will know,” he said miserably, poking his fork into the fluffy pancakes. “Someone will tell Kurt and…he never knew. Maybe he won’t even care.”

“I don’t pay attention to that kind of frivolous ridiculousness that you kids shove in our faces but you and Hummel had something special,” she saw him glance over to her. “Believe me when I say that he still cares.”

Blaine nodded slowly, taking a small bite of his pancake. “I don’t know how to thank you for letting me stay with you.”

“You’re tiny and neat, like a quiet mouse,” Sue said and Blaine smiled. “You’re welcome for as long as you want to stay. I can move some of the trophies around in my trophy room and we can fit in a bed.”

Sue reached to the table to grab the remote, turning the television on to the live feed of cheerleading practices the station sent to her set only. One of the girls from Carmel did a particularly bad flip and the both groaned in unison. 

“Pathetic,” Blaine grumbled around a mouthful of pancake. 

“We’ll get along just fine Anderson,” she lightly tapped their plates together in a cheers. 


	3. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oH what of Sue ends up adopting Blaine?? That’d be interesting. (It would also be interesting for Kurt to find out about that.)
> 
> Prompt: So I know you /just/ wrote it, but could you write more with the ‘bullet proof’ and ‘pancakes’ story? Thanks for all your great writing :)
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to Pancakes? Kurt’s reaction to find out about Blaine being abused?

“I’m putting in a request for guardianship,” Sue said suddenly and Blaine’s head snapped up from where he was working on homework. 

“What?”

“I’m a upstanding citizen. I have fantastic references, many of them are from senators and a president of a country I’m not allowed to say,” she ticked a few off her fingers. “Plus you can’t just stay here forever. It’s me or foster homes.”

Blaine stared at her blankly for a few moments before shaking his head shortly. “I’ve only been here a week. I can’t expect you to take me in…and play mom or something.”

“Let’s get this clear. I’m not going to be your mother,” Sue said quickly, making Blaine snap his mouth shut. “I just think you’re a good kid who deserves a chance at happiness. Plus you’re a decent cook. Just say the word and we’ll go shopping this weekend.”

A lot of emotions flickered across Blaine’s face before he nodded. “Can I move some of the trophies out of my room?”

“Maybe.”

—

They fell into an easy routine. After taking care of her sister for so long Sue found it really easy to take care of Blaine. He began to lose that lost, terrified look and some confidence began to return. They had set up his room and she found herself becoming much more protective. 

“Do you want me to come to Grease?” She asked and he paused while cutting up tomatoes. 

“If you want. I’m only singing one song,” he shrugged. 

“I’ll tell everybody that I’m there to gain intelligence or something,” she raised an eyebrow. “Or I can tell people that I’m your guardian and I’m proud of you.”

“Then people will think you’re nice,” Blaine shot her a smile and she rolled her eyes. “Then people might wonder why I’m living with you and the last thing I want to be is the poor parentless abused kid.”

Sue pursed her lips and noted the firm set to his shoulders. Blaine’s reputation was incredibly important to him and she knew that he liked to appear to be in charge. He didn’t want people to pity him. 

“You’re going to kill it. Not only because you’re good but because everyone else is terrible,” that got a full smile out of him. 

The performance wasn’t too terrible. Sue had never been a fan of Grease, it was unrealistic and obnoxious, but they were average. Although she would never admit it to anyone, Sue knew that Blaine was the best. There was something so powerful when he started singing, something that made Sue’s chest tighten. 

He kept his bright showman’s smile on his face until he reached the couch and looked out onto the audience. His eyes locked on something and his smile faded. For a moment, he fell completely out of character and just looked  _devastated._

Sue scanned the audience and saw Kurt sitting a few rows away, face guarded and blank. After a second, Blaine snapped right back into character and continued. He finished his part perfectly but Sue knew that he had to be hurting. 

After the play was finished Sue waited in the hall, knowing that Blaine was going to try to speak to his ex. The crowd dispersed, some of the Glee club giving her suspicious looks but mostly she was ignored. Then Kurt walked quickly down the hall, arm in arm with Berry, looking stricken. 

Sue made her way down the hall he had walked out of and saw Blaine still in costume, tears trickling down his cheeks. 

“He hates me,” he whispered and Sue couldn’t help but pull him into her arms. 

Blaine went to his room as soon as they got home and refused to come out for most of the weekend except for meals. He looked haggard and depressed, not speaking or even meeting her eye. 

It really broke her heart. Blaine had been carrying the secret of his abuse for years and she knew that Kurt had been the one good thing he had going for him and he looked lost now that they weren’t together. She couldn’t imagine how difficult it was to lose your support system. 

Then on Sunday he walked out slowly, eyes wide and locked on his phone. “Kurt wants to give me back some of my stuff.”

“Okay,” she raised an eyebrow. 

“So…he can’t go to my old house,” Blaine looked up at her, worried. 

“Listen here,” Sue walked up to him and took the phone out of his hands. “You are trying to make your life different. You’re in a safe place and you got out of a horrible situation. If he ever loved you then he will be beyond glad for that. It’s time to stop hiding things Blaine, they only hurt you.”

He nodded and held out his hand, firing off a quick text before giving her a small smile. 

Kurt gave her a strange look as she opened the door. “So…why is Blaine living with you?”

“Can we go talk in the other room?” Blaine hurried up behind her, voice soft. With another confused look at Sue, he slipped around her and followed Blaine into his bedroom. 

It wasn’t spying or eavesdropping, Sue told herself as she positioned herself right outside of the door. 

“So…” Kurt said slowly, sounding uncomfortable. 

“I’ve been lying to you. It’s just…it’s what I do,” Blaine let out a sigh. “I don’t like people feeling sorry for me and so I lie and hide where people can’t see me.”

“I figured,” Kurt said bitterly. 

“I never lied about that,” Blaine’s voice came out a little stronger and Sue smiled, feeling proud. “My parents were arrested for child abuse. They’ve been hurting me for years and years. So, when we were in bed and you asked about the bruises it wasn’t because I ran into the counter. My dad hated that I was gay and tried to beat it out of me and my mom helped. Sue found out and…she’s my guardian now. She saved me.”

“Blaine,” Kurt’s voice shook. “Why didn’t you ever tell me? I could have helped.”

“I was so scared that you would leave,” Blaine let out a sharp laugh. “Maybe if I spoke up and didn’t hide things we could have lasted.”

Kurt was silent for a long time. “Are you okay?”

“I’m always scared,” she could tell that Blaine was crying.”But I’m not hurt. I’ll be okay.”

“I’m so glad you got away from your home,” Kurt finally said. “I never wanted you to be hurt.”

Sue smiled and walked to her own room, letting the boys talk. They wouldn’t get back together tonight but maybe they could start mending each other’s wounds. 


	4. Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bulletproof verse, Blaine gets raped/attacked (completely unrelated to his parents abuse) and is unconscious/comatose in hospital. Sue starts blaming herself for not protecting him and kurt has to convince her how good she’s been for Blaine

Sue had never considered herself motherly. 

She had never looked at anyone, besides her sister, and wanted to protect them. Experiences were how you learned and the more painful the experience, the more powerful the lesson.

But if she could just take away everything Blaine had ever been through, she would. 

Kurt hovered nearby, eyes red rimmed and swollen with tears. He gripped Blaine’s jacket tight in his hands and made a few more aborted steps to his side. He bounced a little on the balls of his feet before sighing. 

“You can sit you know.”

“I prefer to stand,” Sue said lowly. 

“You’ve been standing in front of that door for an hour,” Kurt took a small step forward. “They’re letting him rest up. I’m sure they’ll let you know as soon as he’s in a room.”

Sue pursed her lips and tightened her hands into fists. “I never should have let him go.”

One thing she respected about Blaine was that he never lied to her. He had all the reason in the world to but no matter what, he was honest. Sue had been a little concerned when he had come to her and asked if it were okay for him to go to a gay bar. 

And, like an idiot, she said yes. 

"We could have never known this could happen,” Kurt said weakly, looking as exhausted as she felt. “I should have done something to help.”

Sue closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the rush of anger racing through her veins. “It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I knew it was a bad idea to let you both go.”

She had tried to pretend that she wasn’t worried when she waited up for Blaine to get home. She pretended that she hadn’t kept the phone by her side all night. She pretended that she didn’t check it every so often.

She couldn’t even try to pretend that she wasn’t terrified when the hospital’s caller ID came up on her phone. 

Kurt nodded miserably next to her, gripping Blaine’s jacket tighter to his chest. She didn’t even realize that she was overwhelmed until she felt her shoulders hitch and a shaky sob burst from her lips. 

“I promised him that no one would hurt him again.”

“It wasn’t your fault. That creep was stupid enough to give him too much of that drug. I didn’t have any idea that he had even done it until Blaine got all…if I hadn’t noticed he could have died,” Kurt shuddered. 

“But he didn’t,” Sue said softly and he nodded. “And he won’t because he’s never leaving the house again. I just have to find some way to make it up to him.”

Kurt smiled softly, looking a little off with how exhausted he had to be. “That’s why he loves you.”

“What?” Sue scoffed.

“I was dating Blaine for years and never noticed that he was being abused,” Kurt looked down at his feet. “He came to you because he trusted you. He’s been through so much and the majority of it had only been pain. You’re the first…adult he could trust. You treat him like a person and not a punching bag. You’re his family.”

A sharp pang made Sue suck in a sharp breath and blink frantically to hide her tears. “I love him like a son.”

Kurt gave him a small smile. “We’re kind of figuring things out but I’m so, so grateful he has you.”

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before a doctor leaned out, giving them a small smile. “Are you Blaine’s mother?”

“I am,” she nodded quickly and followed him back into the recovery room.


	5. Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Justasmallbloginabigklainefandom: Bulletproof ‘verse prompt: after everything at Scandals, Sue starts keeping an eye on Blaine more often, even during school/glee. The ND and Schuester get really suspicious and accuse Sue of spying on them. Blaine is torn between protecting Sue’s badass reputation and telling his friends the truth.

"She’s lingering again," Rachel hissed, eyes narrowed at the empty auditorium. "And I’m convinced that she bugged the choir room."

Blaine felt his chest tighten when Mr. Schue hesitated instead of just telling her off. It was obvious that Sue was acting differently around him after Scandals and she wasn’t being very subtle about it. 

"You have to go to Figgins about this!" Rachel’s voice went high and strangled. "She’s spying!”

"No she’s not," Kurt snapped back, glancing at Blaine who remained still and quiet. 

"Maybe you’re working for her!"

The group descended into arguments and accusations and Blaine felt trapped in the middle of it all. All it would take was a quick explanation and everyone would understand but that would ruin the reputation that Sue had worked so hard to create. 

"You should just tell them," Sue said simply as she placed a plate of spaghetti in front of him. 

"And you won’t be the feared coach anymore," Blaine sighed. "You’ll be the teacher who takes in sad abused kids. I’ve already taken so much from you."

Her expression softened and she sat down across from him. “You haven’t taken anything. Tell them.”

Blaine nodded and took a bite before promptly spitting it out and scowling. “You can put protein powder in everything.”

Sue rolled her eyes and pointed to the fridge. “If you want to be a complaining baby that’s fine. There’s the list of pizza places that haven’t refused to deliver to me.”

The argument was already in full swing by the time Blaine walked into the classroom. Rachel was full on screaming, Santana was egging her on, and Tina was stamping her foot. 

"Coach Sylvester is not spying!" Blaine shouted, shocking the group into silence. "She is in the process of becoming my legal guardian and she’s just checking on me."

The silence that followed was incredibly uncomfortable. 

"Stockholm Syndrome!" Rachel shouted and he glared. 

"My parents are in jail for child abuse. She was the only person who noticed and she took me in," he kept his head high. "She’s been more of a mom to me than my real one ever was."

"Why didn’t you tell any of us," Mr. Schue asked softly. 

"I didn’t tell anyone. She figured it out," Blaine looked around the room. "She’s a wonderful person and I’m not just going to sit here and let you all rag on her."

The group stayed quiet for a moment before Finn stood up and gave him a small smile. “She sounds great…will you tell us what her house is like?”

"I’ve always imagined at least three shark tanks," Artie spoke up and Blaine laughed, feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

Things got easier after his confession. They still seemed a little suspicious but trusted Blaine enough to give it a chance. 

After a lifetime of expecting pain when he got home it was strange to go home to someone who actually cared about his day. He had someone in his life who helped him with college applications, who was going to be there at graduation and who was going to be at his wedding. 

It wasn’t the family he expected but he couldn’t imagine anything better.


End file.
